To Dodge A Bullet
by Moon Stealer
Summary: Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist has an assignment to do but will it mean that he has to do the one thing he has never done before? How will he handle it? Will he turn evil, or will it destroy him?
1. Prolog

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID! ENJOY!**

"God damn Al!" Edward Elric yelled. "You need to be more careful alright? You almost killed me!"

"But broth-" Alphonse started to say.

"Save it Al!" Edward turned to look at Al. "If you were going to say anything about not being able to see me cause I'm so, so, so" He sighed "SHORT, save it! I already get enough of it from that idiot slacker!"

"Um bother?" Alphonse pointed in front of himself. "He is standing right in front of you remember?" Edward turned slowly around.

"Heheheh, right I forgot about that." He said.

"Who is a idiot slacker?" Said Mustang, while everyone started to back up very slowly.

"Ummm, anyways what did you need me to do?" Edward said trying to change the subject.

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang yelled.

"Brother perhaps the time to run is right now?" Alphonse said.

"I think you're right little brother! Let's go!" Fullmetal said while running out of the door.

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO EDWARD? WHAT EXACTLY DID ALPHONSE DO TO ALMOST KILL ED? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER ONE! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Hello people I know that this short but don't worry for this is just the prolog! Please comment and tell me what you think anytime about this story and I will fix it! Love and Darkness! ~Moon Stealer_


	2. Chapter 1: Dog Days

**First off I would like to say thanks for the reviews! While we are on that subject**_** awesomenaurto**_** I do NOT do yaoi or elricest, so you are in luck! I'm sorry for people who like that but I just can't bring myself to do them! Anyways side note I will try to update at least every week, if not earlier. But I cannot guarantee it because of my school life :P. Anyways! On to the story!**

**DISCLIAMER (Do I have to add these all the time? GRRR): I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! PLEASE ENJOY!**

** Chapter 1: Dog Days**

"Stop trying to run!" Mustang yelled.

"If I do you will just kill me!" Edward yelled over his shoulder. He looked forward just in time to see a person walking straight at him with a bunch of papers oblivious to what was going on. "Crap!" He skidded to a halt before he hit the person.

"Just stay where you are Fullmetal!" Mustang looked like he was ready to kill Edward. "I won't do anything to hurt you if you just stay still!"

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it." Edward said.

"I mean it Fullmetal! I just need to talk to you." The Colonel said finally reaching the young alchemist.

"About what?" Edward asked. "Is this about that last report? Cause I swear I will redo it if need be!"

"No it's not about the report… wait, what's wrong with it?" Mustang said while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Have you even gotten to it yet? Wait never mind, what do you want to talk about?" Edward said getting back to the subject at hand. Mustang sighed.

"I would rather talk about this iin my office where there is at least SOME privacy." He said motioning around. People were staring, probably wondering why a high ranked officer was chasing a kid in amilitary building. Edward looked around, and his eye started to twitch. He thought to himself: _You know after being in the military for 3 years you would think they would know who I am!_

Mustang, seeing how Edward was reacting to the crowd, grabbed him by the left arm and started dragging him back to his office.

"Come on Fullmetal, now's not the time nor place to be reacting to people who don't know you."

"Whatever," Edward said. "I can walk on my own thank you!" Pulling his arm away from the Colonel.

"Well it didn't seem like it a minute ago." The Colonel retorted back.

Edward looked at the Colonel and glared at him, and said under his breath: "Useless."

Mustang's eye started to twitch. They walked in silence for the rest of the back to Mustang's office. When they arrived everyone was still in the office surprised to see the both of them back so early, and in one piece.

"Sit down Fullmetal." Mustang said motioning to a chair in front of his desk. Edward sat with some reluctance.

"What is going on brother?" Alphonse said. He was surprised to see the both of them unharmed. "Are you okay? Do you still hurt from when I almost sat on you?"

"I'm okay al, don't worry about it." Edward said looking over at his younger brother whose soul was still trapped in the suit of armor. "The Colonel wanted to talk to me about something." Turning his attention to the Colonel. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Mustang ran his hand through his hair._ There is no simple way of telling him is there?_ He thought to himself. He looked at the young alchemist predicting what his reaction would.

"Fullmetal, you need to read this." He handed a paper over to the boy. Edward grabbed it and started reading it. His eye's widened and he looked up the Colonel.

"What is this?" He demanded. The Colonel looked at Edward.

"As of today Fullmetal, all state alchemist's are being called into war."

Edward just looked at the Colonel, who looked right back at him.

"What do you mean?" Edward said. The Colonel sighed and said:

"Edward, today the both of us are being put on our leashes, for the purpose of killing people." Mustang watched as the young alchemist's eyes changed from confused to angry.

"But why? Who are we in war with?" Edward said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that there was a great possibility of being used by the military when he became a state alchemist. But he really never thought that it would happen.

Before the Colonel could answer Edwards's question, Al spoke.

"Brother we made a promise that we wouldn't kill anybody! You have to quit being a state alchemist!" Alphonse cried out. Ed turned to his little brother.

"I know Al, I know, but remember why I became a state alchemist?" Alphonse didn't answer. "It was so I could get into places where I normally wouldn't be able; to find answers on how to get our bodies back to normal." He said. "I knew the risks of becoming a dog of the military and I accepted them." Alphonse kept quiet, and looked away from his brother. Edward turned his attention to mustang.

"So who are we at war with?" He said.

Mustang once again looked at Edward and said: "Ourselves."

Edward looked down at the ground and said: "Well I guess my dog days start here."

**MUAHAHAAHA! Cliffhangers! :P Anyways sooooo, yeah review and tell me if I should fix anything! I'm sorry once again that this is kinda of short, but I get so BORED and yeah these chappies will probably get longer gradually, they may even get so long that it is ridiculous… yeah, maybe. Anyways see yeah!**_ Love an Darkness~ Moon Stealer_


	3. Chapter 2: A Demand

**Well I have surprised myself! I started working on this chapter today! WOO HOO! Maybe I might even write another one… ah maybe. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews! Let's get to the story!**

**DICLIAMER! I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (GRRRR) PLEASE ENJOY! **

** Chapter 2 A Demand**

** EDWARD**

"Sir!"

"Yeah?" I said, turning to the soldier.

"I have a message to relay to you Fullmetal Alchemist, sir!" The man saluted.

"Well alright, who is it from?" I said. He swore if it was the Colonel he was going to send spikes flying into his office

"This message is from the Fuhrer, sir!" The soldier relayed. I sighed in relief.

"The Fuhrer? That's a new one. So what is this message?" I said starting to get impatient.

"The Fuhrer said: Edward Elric please report to my office at 1400 hours, and please come alone." The soldier finished his message.

"Alright then, tell him that I will be there." I turned away from the soldier as he re-saluted and walked away. I started walking down the long hallway, and looked at my watch. _Hmmm, it's 1:30 pm right now, so in military hours that's 1330 hours, he said to report to his office at 1400 hours, 2:00 pm. _I thought to myself. _I've got thirty minutes to kill. _I let out a sigh. _But what to do?_

"Mustang pretty much kicked my ass out of his office," I said aloud to no one in particular. "Hmmm…" Thud!

"Why does it always result in war?" I said to myself again. I stayed there for a minute then decided being early couldn't hurt.

** ALPHONSE**

"How can brother be okay with this?" I said, looking down.

"Alphonse you and I both know that he is most certainly not okay with this I saw it in his eyes." Mustang said.

"Then why didn't he quit being a state alchemist?" I said my voice having its normal metal echo.

"Alphonse." I looked at the Colonel again. "You know why, he still feels guilty for what happened to your body, so he would do anything for you to get your body back."

"But-"

"I know that you both promised that you wouldn't kill anybody for your mission, but Edward now has no choice, and he realizes that. He doesn't want to but now that this letter has come out about being in the war, he can't get out of it." Mustang said looking at me with his coal like eyes. "He would do anything for you." The Colonel smiled a little.

"If it's any consolation I will be watching his back all of the way." He said. I looked back down at the ground, my min going a mile a minute, until I got up. I started walking towards the door.

"Alphon-"

"You know Colonel no offense, but it isn't any consolation to me." I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me.

**EDWARD**

I approached two large mahogany doors, and knocked on them. I heard a female voice reply "Come in." I opened the doors, revealing a huge waiting area, with a woman sitting behind a desk writing, she looked up clearly shocked.

"Ah Mr. Elric the Fuhrer wasn't expecting you for another 20 minutes." She said.

"Yes well I had nothing else to do so I decided that coming early wouldn't hurt anything, unless you want me to come back later?" I said.

"No, no you can stay I will contact the Fuhrer and let him know that you are here." She responded and picked up the phone sitting on her desk. She started to talk, while Edward sat in one of the many chairs in the waiting room. The assistant placed the phone back down and got up, and walked over to me.

"The Fuhrer said that he is busy right now and that he would be glad to see you early." She said. I got up and she led me to the doors at the other side of the waiting room. She opened the doors and motioned for me to go inside.

As I walked inside, I got a bad feeling, like an enormous pressure was being placed on my shoulders. I kept my face passive to make sure the assistant didn't notice. I kept walking and saw the Fuhrer sitting at his desk; he motioned for me to sit in one of his chairs that were directly in front of his desk.

"Ah Edward, how have you been?" The Fuhrer asked.

"Well good considering the news that I received this morning." I said.

"Ah, yes, well it is a sad thing that we have to be in war with ourselves again." He said.

"The thing I don't understand sir is why we are war with ourselves. I just heard this morning that we are in a civil war, but I haven't heard anything about it before today."

"Yes well," The Fuhrer said. "The problem is that the war isn't coming from central. It's coming from all around us, well except for the East."

"Is it the citizens sir?" I asked confused.

The Fuhrer sighed. "Sadly it isn't Edward. It's coming from the military commands." I looked at him, not showing any emotion, but I was surprised. I knew that the other military posts didn't like to report to central that much, but I didn't think that it was THAT bad.

"Why is that sir?" I asked him, looking right at him.

"Well that I have no Idea of. We are still unsure how to handle the situation, so as a precaution we have order all state alchemists to be ready for action. If all goes well though you won't have to worry about anything, we may not need to do anything." The Fuhrer said, he turned in his chair and got up and walked to the window.

"Excuse me sir but why did you call for me?" I asked hesitantly, from some reason I got the feeling that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh of course I had forgotten." He laughed. "Well Edward we have a special job for you to do."

"What might be this job sir?" I was bracing myself.

"Well Edward you are going to be our secret weapon. We need you to infiltrate the southern command center, if need be."

"What would I be doing?"

"Well, I say this again, this is only if need be, but we would need you destroy that area if it comes down to it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So all I could stutter out was a: "What?"

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA there I go again! CLIFHANGERS! HAHA! I win! YOU LOSE! :P JK I love you guys! Anyways! This is my longest chapter EVER! FEEL HONORED! It probably will never happen again… hehe… well I hope you enjoyed this. I am really proud of myself because I wrote this a day after I already published a chapter. YEAH! Anyways this is note is getting pointless for I am just rambling now… SOOO BYE! :P **_Love and Darkness~ Moon Stealer_


	4. Chapter 3: Name Of A Would Be Killer

**Well hello again! Tonight is just a productive night for me! This is my 2****nd**** chapter TODAY! I feel accomplished! I also posted another chapter in one of my different fics! YAY! SUCCESS! Anyways, I feel like I need more ideas of what to do with this story… sad right? Anyways I know where I am going to go with this but I guess what I need is filler! So if you have any ideas comment or PM me! XD on to the story!**

**DISCLIAMER! I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

** CHAPTER 3 Name Of A Would Be Killer**

"I meant what I said Edward." The Fuhrer said to me.

"But why would it be me?" I asked I was still feeling that I would not like this outcome.

"Ah well you were chosen because we believe that the opposition may think that you are on their side, after all you are known as the people's alchemist."

_Of course, I help people now I am expected to betray them if the master wishes, just like a dog._

"Well Edward I believe that was all I needed to talk to about, please don't mention this to anybody, not your brother, or Colonel Mustang." The Fuhrer said.

"Of course, Fuhrer." I said. I stood up.

"You are dismissed Fullmetal." He said and he looked out of the window again. I saluted and turned and walked out of there as fast as possible, the pressure that was on my shoulders gradually decreased. I passed the assistant as I walked out. She seemed surprised as I was walking quite quickly out of there.

"Sir is there anything wrong?" She asked me. I waved her off, and continued out of the waiting area, and out into the hallway.

As soon as I got out into the hallway, I ran to Mustangs office. I was about to knock on the door, but then remembered what the Fuhrer had said, and turned and went out into the city, walking around, not paying attention to where I was going.

_What the hell am I going to do? I knew the consequences of becoming a dog of the military, but honestly this is killing me!_ I took out my silver pocket watch, and looked at it, the watch was closed with alchemy, inscribed on the inside was something I made sure that I carried with me all the time so I never forgot my mission. But now? What was I going to do?

**Mustang**

"Sir! There have been no sightings of the Fullmetal Alchemist recently. He was last seen at 1400 hours leaving the Fuhrer's office. Alphonse Elric has not been sighted recently as well." Hawkeye said.

I sighed. "How is it possible that a 7 foot tall armor cannot be seen?" I shook my head. "Where the hell could they have gone?"

"I do not know Colonel." The Lieutenant said.

"God where did that pipsqueak go?" I said. "I need to make sure that he is alright. After all being summoned into war as a 15 year- old cannot be easy especially since he vowed not to kill anybody."

"Well sir I think you should be more concerned about where your part in the war is." Hawkeye replied.

"You have a point, but still…"

"SIR! WE FOUND THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST'S BROTHER!" Havoc yelled as he burst into the room.

"WHERE?" I shouted back.

"I don't think that you will like the answer sir." He said back to me.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

**Edward**

I was walking in the streets of Central, nothing to do, nowhere to go, nothing to say. I kept walking until I ended up back at Central command center. I sighed; _well since I am here might as well go in._I pushed open the doors to the center, and flashed my pocket watch to the guards at the entrance.

I started to walk to the Colonel's office, just to see what was going on, but was stopped by an officer, not just _some_ officer, but one of the Fuhrer's men.

"Sir! I have been sent here to inform you that you are required from this day forward to war the military uniform. The Fuhrer also said that you will no longer be addressed as Edward Elric while in uniform. You will be addressed as the Fullmetal Alchemist, or as Major Elric, sir." The man said.

"Alright and just where am I supposed to get to the uniform?" I asked, I never liked those things they just looked so uncomfortable, and stiff.

"The Fuhrer has that already arranged sir. He said that you might like it more than you think." The officer smiled a little, obviously knowing what it looked like. "The Fuhrer wants you to report to the armory, section C, to pick it up."

"Okay I will head there right now." The man saluted and I back, the officer started to walk away. I stood there for a moment, debating if I really should go to the armory right now, or continue on to Mustang's office. I decided to go the armory first; I walked down the hallway and down two flights of stairs. I thought to myself: _Hmm Major Elric… it holds the promise of war, no escaping that now, following that name hinted the eerie pang of death ._ I reached the armory, and started to look for section C. Section C is where they held all of the clothing and badges. _Section A… Section B... there it is! Section C!_ I walked over to the doorway and looked in, I noticed a few people in the room, but I saw someone motion for e to come to them. I started to walk over to them, and I noticed something red hanging on a door next to the person. I reached the person, and looked at he red thing hanging. The person handed it to me, and I looked it over.

"Here is your military issued uniform Major Elric sir."

My uniform was defiantly my type, it was exactly the same as the blue ones except mine was red, and had my black insignia on the back, exactly like the red overcoat that I was wearing right now.

"Yep, I like it alright, good choice." I hung it over my arm, and was about to say something to the person, but was stopped before I even had the chance to say anything; Because Colonel Mustang ran into the room and started to talk to me.

" Fullmetal it's about your brother, Alphonse…" He said.

It seems that death was coming closer, and closer, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

**:P, so did you like? Please review, but you know what I actually don't care if you do! JUST HELP ME WITH THIS STORY! Anyways I probably won't be able to post anything Thursday, and Friday night… I have a school life! Anyways see you guys later. **_Love and Darkness~ Moon Stealer_


	5. Chapter 4: Piece Of Metal

**Hey guys!  
>So uh sorry about not updating school got me then I had a problem with my appendix but it's all good now. Well then I don't have my appendix anymore, and colorguard is coming up but whatever. Yeah well anyways another reason for me not updating is that I was reading a lot of chapters for a fic that I really like, blame the author (Shire Folk). It's a really addicting story. All right that's enough explanation on to the story!<strong>

**Chapter 4: A Piece of Metal**

"What's wrong with my brother?" I looked at mustang as he avoided my glance. He instead looked directly at my new uniform, I glared at him for a couple of seconds before I looked down at it myself, the red started to swirl and look more like blood than anything else. My insignia disappeared gone with the blood, swirling in front of my eyes. I looked back towards Mustang as I threw the now blood red object on one of the benches. A rock of despair was slowly headed towards my stomach leaving a weight that I couldn't shake off. A thousand of questions were running through my head, just from Mustang's lack of a response.

"Colonel? Where's my brother?" He didn't answer me right away, his response was so delayed that I almost asked the questioned again. My hands balled into fists and I squeezed and kept squeezing tighter and tighter to the point that my knuckles turned white before I was given a response from Mustang.

"Mustang?" I said straining my voice.  
>"I'm sorry Edward but..."<br>"What?"  
>"I suppose its better to show you than trying to explain it."<br>"Show me what?"  
>"Just follow me."<p>

He turned and started walking off, I saw Lt. Hawkeye waiting for him, and she gave me a sad smile and started walking behind him. I stared at their backs, their blue military uniforms crisp, pristine and clean, not a single wrinkle in sight. The sight of it infuriated me. I was about to speak but Mustang suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter you bastard? You finally going to tell…" I stopped talking as I looked around him; I froze as soon as I saw HER.

"What the hell is going on here Colonel Mustang?" She said with a cool authority. I started backing away slowly not wanting to be noticed by HER. It seemed that Mustang took no heed as to whom she was because he started talking very loosely to her.

"Oh hello General Armstrong. What are you down here in Central?" Armstrong's face started to twitch, but she began to compose herself, but she looked like she was holding herself back. It didn't seem that she had noticed me as of yet, maybe because I'm so, so, so…

"What I'm doing here in central is none of your business Mustang." She interrupted my train of thought.

"Alright, well we will by on our way if that's the case." He nodded to the Lieutenant and started to turn and walk away, he didn't get very far before a hand was placed on his right shoulder. General Armstrong could be seen over his shoulder her teeth were grinding and her eyes were dark. She turned him around, Mustang had a look of shock clearly written all over his face. This face didn't stay too long and I almost laughed when I saw the fear take over Mustang's eyes in a flash.

"Oh Mustang! I wasn't done talking to you yet!" Armstrong said while holding the terrified Colonel by his collar, shaking him a bit. She looked like she was going to say something but paused, then let him go. She turned around, shaking her head while walking away she then looked at me and I paled as I saw her as a furious bear.

"I don't know why I bother Mustang," she shrugged "the Fuhrer has told me that the Fullmetal Alchemist is supposed to stay in this building, and I suggest that you heed that because if you don't… I know where to find you." She said with an evil glare over her shoulder, she turned around the corner and was gone from sight.

I looked at Mustang who was blinking repeatedly, whom was obviously trying to figure out what the hell had just happen. I stared at him for a couple more seconds before diverting my attention to the corner where General Armstrong had just turned. My mind replayed what she had said to me over and over again, _the Fuhrer isn't letting me leave the building_, _the Fuhrer isn't letting me leave the building…_

I snapped my head around towards Mustang, and started slowly walking towards him. I grabbed him by his now wrinkled collar, glaring straight at him.

"What is wrong with my brother Mustang?" I shouted. He looked at me very shocked before his face darkened, his eyes like that of coals. He didn't meet my gaze, I paled and let go of him and started backing away. I turned away from him, and slammed my right hand against the wall. My body started trembling, I could hear Mustang sigh and he started to say something but I cut the bastard off.

"He's gone isn't he? The blood seal has been broken right?" I whispered. "He's in the Gate of Truth now, what's it going to cost me now to get him back from the Truth? My other arm?" I fell down on my knees and looked at my gloved hands hearing the faint whirring of my Automail as I closed my hands into fists.

"Fullmetal…" I could feel Mustang near me, I knew he wasn't my enemy, I knew that he was just reaching out for my shoulder, but knowing all that didn't stop me from reacting. I clapped my hands together and touched my Automail arm and made into my blade, I spun around and pointed at his neck, apparently I had caught him off guard, as well as the Lieutenant because she stood there in shock for a second before she reached for her guns.

"Fullmetal, what do you think your doing?" The damned bastard stuttered out. I laughed, and laughed, a crazed laugh, before I stopped and looked him dead in the eye. He flinched, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Riza do the same, but her guns were still pointing at me.

"I'm no longer 'Fullmetal' you bastard!" I shouted at him. "Just a piece of metal that's lost the rest of his family!" I turned to Hawkeye. I smiled at her and she just stared at me over the sighting of her guns.

"Go ahead Hawkeye shoot me, you'd be doing me a favor." She looked at me shocked. I laughed again, and clapped my hands; I stopped laughing and glared at her.

"You can't do it can you?" I touched the floor with my hands, and started to make a hole in the floor, with the material from the floor I started to make a wall dividing the Bastard and Hawkeye from me.

"What a shame." I said as I jumped down into the hole I just created.

**Well there you go I actually started writing this chapter in January but I got distracted. Hope you like it!**

_~Love and Darkness~ _

-Moon Stealer


	6. Chapter 5: Crazy Person

**Hehehehe... Hi guys... Sorry about being gone for a year. Life. Oh and if you want to listen to a song while reading this I suggest maybe Do it Now Remember it Later by Sleeping with Sirens or Disasterology by Pierce the Veil. Or any one of their songs, I wrote this chapter while listening to the album Selfish Machines by Pierce the Veil, just throwing that out there. Anyways on to the story! Allons-y!**

** Chapter 5: Crazy Person**

**Mustang**

I blinked as it took me a minute to process what had just happened in the mere span of seconds. I looked over to Hawkeye, who still had her guns pointed out; it looked like she was still trying to process what had happened as well. I wasn't going to blame her; I was shocked at Edwards's actions against me. I looked away from Hawkeye towards the alchemized wall in front of us; I placed my hand on it remembering the look in Edward's eyes.

I closed my eyes; the look of insanity and self-loathing in his eyes was so much for a 15 year-old boy, I wanted to shake with despair because of those eyes. I held myself together though, I mean really, I'm a commanding officer I can't let myself get shaken up over this. No matter how much it filled me with a sense of dread.

I let my hand slide from the wall and opened my eyes, looking down the hall where General Armstrong had gone. I started wondering why she was involved in all of this. No, better not get started down that track, focus on Edward, and figure out where he went. Obviously down, but where down was the main question, all right Mustang get a move on you're wasting time.

"Let's go Hawkeye," Her guns still hadn't moved from where they were. "We have to find him before he does something he'll regret." I walked up to her and gently pushed down the guns, she jumped slightly when I did, like I had broken her out of a deep train of thought.

"Yes, Sir," She replied weakly. "But where do you think he is going, other than directly down?" I started walking away, with her walking in step behind me, holstering her guns while doing so. I scoffed slightly at what she said; it had been my exact train of thought.

"Honestly Lieutenant," I glanced over my shoulder. "What any crazy person would do."

"What's that Sir?" She asked intrigued.

"To get new clothes."

**Alphonse **

Brother is honestly going to kill me, walking out of the command center like that and not telling him where I was going, to be honest though I hadn't really thought that much of it though. I mean come on, I'm a seven-foot tall suit of armor, and I think I can handle myself. Well I should have been able to, but sometimes things don't work out as well as you should think they would.

I mentally sighed, what was I going to do? All I remember was that there was some guy named James offering me something... Then there was a girl; it seemed like her favorite color was purple, considering how much of the color she was wearing. I couldn't remember if she said her name or not. Can't remember much, just that the man and the girl were offering me something important, something so important that lives would be changed because of it.

I think I accepted whatever it was because the last thing I can remember is the crazy glint in the girl's menacing dark blue eyes as she said two words. Sleeping sorrow. Whatever that means, but I really shouldn't ponder on it right now, I need to figure out where I am, so that means I need to open my eyes. I struggled at first, but I finally got them open, and slowly glanced at where I was, it seemed to be some kind of black corridor with purple shadow streaks throughout.

Wait... Did I just open my eyes? I don't have eyes, I'm armor, my helmet has sockets so I can 'see' through it, but I know I just opened my eyes. I blinked and started panicking, I have eyes, since when do I have eyes? I looked down to where an armored hand should be but instead the sight of normal looking flesh was in its place. I moved my hand around in pure fascination, and then I realized that if I have a hand and eyes that means I should also have face, well hopefully.

I moved my hand up to my face and sure enough the feeling of warm skin greeted my hand, it was an alien experience after not having felt anything for a long time. It sent shivers down my spine, my spine... Oh god I have a body again! I started laughing out loud, I have a body, I have a freaking body again, I didn't care how this happened it just felt too good for me to give that much of a care about it.

"Oh, so I see the younger Elric is finally awake." Said a slightly amused feminine voice. I looked up to see the girl whose eyes felt like they could see into ones soul and see your life like an open book. The crazy glint was out of her eyes but the eyes were nonetheless intimidating. She was just standing in the middle of the corridor, looking at me, with the slightest amount of amusement.

Her long blonde hair ran down past the middle of her back. She had piercing dark blue eyes, the outer rim was the darkest part besides her pupils, and the insides were a shade lighter. Her lips were a bright red, with slightly tanned white skin, her nose curved up slightly. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, a dark purple and black plaid mini skirt with black socks that went up past her knees slightly, and dark purple ankle length high heel boots.

She moved her hand to brush back a strand of hair from her face, and she smiled. This smile was not at all a normal one; it seemed to be formed from craziness itself, if that was at all possible. She started walking towards me, her high heeled boots clicking against the shadow looking floor, she stopped a foot in front of me and squatted tilting her head slightly to her right. Her crazy smile still plastered across her face, although it didn't seem to mar her face in the slightest.

She kept looking at me, and I decided that I was going to say something, something that wouldn't show how utterly confused, and unnerved I was by her presence.

"Who are you?" I blurted out. Oh yeah because that was the most intelligent thing I could have said in this situation.

She laughed at me, the sound was edged with a bubble of hysteria, it made you want to run away a never look back, however as soon as it had started it ended. She stared at me directly in the eyes and said: "My name is Lavinia, and I'm here to reap your sorrow."

**Alright confession time, I debated a long time whether or not I was going to add my characters James and Lavinia to this story, but in the end I love my character Lavinia too much for her not to be in here. So yeah... there you go. Oh and Edward will be in the next chapter, I swear. I hope you enjoyed and I am really sorry for not updating in what? Almost a year? Yeah really sorry... **

_~Love and Darkness~_

_- Moon Stealer_


End file.
